Tmxxine
"A physicist is an atom's way of knowing about atoms." -- George Wald "The Selection of Random Numbers is too Important to be Left to Chance." -Swami Mujaputtia Umbababbaraba Tmxxine Continuum Most up to date news and Blog Puppy Linux becomes the first official Tmxxine Linux January 2004 January 2012 Febuary March Squeak Wiki May Fluidity example June July August Multidimensional Pizza Experiment FreeFlow NovemberControl Panel Big Toe What is Tmxxine So... what exactly is Tmxxine :) : Asif Shiraz "Tmxxine" is described by wikipedia as "patent nonsense". Tmxxine like a Yantra sand mandala is created out of our own mind. Well that is what the Astral Dolphins tell us but hey, what do they know :-) First of all a big thank you to all those in the multiverse who have made the existence of Tmxxine possible. Their thoughts, input and interest are the raw ingredients that will make a reality fit for any dimension. Particular mention must go to Joyce G.(KnowMystery) for her support of ALMS, CurlChat and the Tmxxine Continuum Blog. What some of us are beginning to suspect is becoming real. It is time to break into that reality. As the 'non-existent' all know, it is the nature of what we wish, that gives the means to arrival. Take soup. Does soup just arrive out of nowhere? Possibly, according to quantum soup makers. The question is can quantum soup be consumed so thoroughly that it turns into nothing? Where, when and how can the Buddhist void be accomplished? Must there be a desire to fill the space of a bowl? The right ingredients; for example those that make a pizza. Does having an old deep pan mean we can liquidise, add water and heat to make soup? Perhaps sometimes we need a recipe. Instructions. How then to create an unknown recipe such as chilly ice cream, or the soup of many layers? We require a transparent bowl. Which in a sense we all are. Or at least able to make room for. Tasty! Believe it or not (and preferably simultaneously), all potential possibilities have already happened. An infinite number of recipes? We might say the knowing is in the taste. I taste finity. Luckily without such a multiverse, there would be no memory of soup. So very tasty. When cooking with a non existent tomato ::: We know it is red ::: round ::: and juicy ::: but being non existent is just as likely to be anything else In a similar way Tmxxine has been cooking. Before we had a name in Sept 2003 we were heavily influenced by mystical ingredients. In 2004 we were too hot for our dear friends at wikipedia and wikibooks are still wondering if we are wiki spam, wacky weirdos or just too esoteric for sourceryforge We started the year cooking with the programming language Curl, which ended up in Japan. Our new programming interest is the world of wikis, Lino and RosASM and of course the uncreatable ASQ. With further ingredients we created a transdimensional foundation that raised the temperature for a while. For 2005 we will be growing ASQ organically. More from the kitchen as it happens. History of Operative Tmxxine 0=∞=1 " . . . time travel is now simply an engineering problem" : Professor Michio Kaku (Theoretical Physics City University of New York) HolyGeek e-mail forum (now renamed Peace-L developed secure and reliable computing resources and skills, whilst introducing some of the ideas of Quantum Physics. At this time the project was largely introductory in nature. Early efforts concentrated on skills and developing workable design paradigms, information gathering, concept familiarisation, skill interdependence and mutual actualisation. The need for a DIDO hardware model established Tmxxine ProjeX e-mail forum which introduced the Tmxxine Laxmi Foundation for future activation as a practical means towards funding support. This interactive page is for all interested in time and dimensional travel and cooking. Tmxxine is for future generations and children of all dimensions. Our main endeavour in this peace seasoned cook book, is to explain the importance of water in Soup. As always you are welcome to bring your ingredients. You may for example wish to create a game Chronology Protection Agreement "Well I think if we achieved practical time travel ''it would have to be very strongly controlled and licensed ''and taxed probably, because the idea of people treating history ''like geography, just going to any-when like we now expect ''to go to anywhere, I think is positively alarming." : Paul Davies (How to Build a Time Machine Viking/Penguin) interviewed by Robyn Williams As we all know it is best to knotplot for the future The "tmxxine" page was deleted because it falls under category 2 of the "patent nonsense" category in the Wikipedia:deletion policy. Even if it is not patent nonsense (which I doubt), it is certainly an example of original research, which would also qualify it for the delete process. * Sentients have rights within their normal cultural choices, evolution and continuum * Tmxxine will engage in the development of alternative time and branes * Introduction of superior knowledge or technology to a developing realm is inadvisable * Tmxxine chooses to protect sentient's from commercial and deliberate exploitation For the future the idea of a static web begins to fade as non editable web pages (pre-wiki) are recognized as anachronistic. The OS (Open Source Operating System) will emerge in the next 5 years. Whether it is WinX that swallows Linux or Windows running on integrated Linux hardware will depend on memes and other preparation. The real power will reside as predicted with AI and wikia style search engines. The future works. It always has. Time and Dimensional Development Program The tmxxine software console will be developed using a future interactive wiki Prototype Consoles have been created in NetLogo which outputs java. A communication prototype (used for regular net meetings), CurlChat has been created in the AI Lisp based Curl Language. XBbasic is being used for another prototype expected for release in 2008CE '''Currently:' Initial projections will be particle based. Individual particle streams and eventually complex patterns will be projected into the future and then into increasingly divergent realities * Populate a reality matrix to generate a vacuum effect. Moving the present into a new alignment * Replicate the biological computers capacity to generate time independent resonance fields from precise energy alignments. * Develop areas of precise time and location clearance for reception and transmission Expectation generates emergence? "It's a hoax, a joke, it's all fake . . ." : Raptorjedi Be aware of the following areas: Software # Interactive free form mind mapping wikis (the use of templates and wizards) # Simple AI enhanced Real time programming language for advanced pattern finding # The adoption of open source software as a governement and legal requirement - Code declaration and certification Computer Hardware # The rise of solid state nano-memory to replace hard drives For historical and financial reasons computer hardware contains three or more forms of memory BIOS (flash eprom) - not usually changed, RAM, Hard Drive and removeable storage such as USB keydrive, RW blue laser DVD and the emerging holographic CD format. As these technologies converge with embedded computers in phones, clothing and corn flake packets, memory starts to move into the quantum infinity grid. Quantum Hardware # The generation and directing of a scalar wave # Particle acceleration through an antigravity field # The generation of a tachyon Lemons "This page... is beyond anything I've seen" : Pomelos Was reading this philosophical tract by Philosophy Professor, farmer and author (an excellent combination) Roger Scruton : Roger says: "We can observe brain processes, neurons, ganglions, synapses, and all the other intricate matter of the brain, but we cannot observe consciousness." ::We don't have to, just as I do not need to know the binary coding to use this wiki. The world reflects the nature of the inner. That is how Tmxxine works. The future determines the past by arriving from it. : Roger continues: "I can deliberately think of Mary, judge a picture, make a decision or a calculation, even imagine a centaur, but not deliberately have a pain in the finger, a fear of spiders, or a desire for more cake." ::''What a strange cakeless world philosophers live in? We of a more imaginative discipline know that creation starts with the unimaginable. Are you conscious of that? You're a better centauar than I will ever be if you can not. : Roger further suggests: "Suppose you came across a person who behaved and talked as you did, who related to you in all the ways that people relate to each other, and who one day—to your astonishment—unzipped the top of his head to reveal nothing save a dead kitten and a ball of string. Scientifically impossible, perhaps. But logically possible, and giving no grounds at all to deny that this person was conscious." ::''Now you are talking. I seem to get this all the time. In fact I am convinced that my own thought is nothing more than a Kitty Ball and dead string theory. . . : Finally Roger admits: "We attribute perception of a kind to mussels and oysters—but are they conscious? Should we feel remorse when we pry open the oyster and sting its wounds with lemon juice?" ::''Personally I like to treat the lemon juice as conscious but hey that is just a feeling . . . Tech Tips from HolyGeeks ''Any technology distinguishable from magic is insufficiently advanced. :(Foundation's Fear, 1997) Tmxxine is recommending familiarisation with the following products for more focused and developed work in the future * Operating System: Linux and ReactOS * Programming Language: ASQ * Communication: ICQ, CurlChat, Skype, Gaim * Browser: Firefox * Email: Thunderbird * Search Engine: AI - has not fully emerged yet * Office Suite: Online - not developed yet - use OpenOffice * Web Design: Mindmapping WSIWIG Wiki - awaiting creation * Freeware software tested and approved by Holygeeks * Other Pricelessware freeware * Computer Know How info on developing computer skills * Tech Tips about Wikis will tell you what and how to edit mediawiki wikis http://sfx-images.mozilla.org/affiliates/Buttons/125x50/takebacktheweb_125x50.png